The subject disclosure generally relates to displaying posts to a user, and, in particular, to generating a stream of posts related to belongings associated with users.
Social networking users typically share their activities and opinion related to products with their contacts on social networking sites through posts and feeds. To do so, users may create a post in text form and may share the post with their contacts.
However, these product-related posts are typically mixed in with all other posts, and social networking users have no control over only viewing posts related to specific products and/or to specific contacts and their specific products. Furthermore, because these posts are mixed in with all other posts, there is a chance that the posts may get buried and a user may not be able to view the product-related posts that may be of value to him. Thus, a more convenient way for viewing product-related posts may be desirable.